Cassy
Cassy Kipper labeled 'The Sugar, Spice, And Everything Nice ' Personality Cassy's sweet and petite, but she can surely pack a wallop. While commonly being known for being incredibly "feminine", she's not afraid to get down and get her hands dirty if she needs to. While she may seem like she could never hurt a fly, she is a powerhouse in disguise. She places friends and family above all else, but in this game, she thinks she can go all the way with absolutely nothing standing in her way, especially boys! Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Cassy was the seventh contestant to arrive, and immediately is the object of Marc's affection. She falls into the lake when trying to get away from Marc, and ended up getting saved by Cole. Cassy was placed onto the Killer Gophers. In the confessional, Cassy admits that she thinks that Marc is creepy. When walking to the dodgeball court, Cassy yells at Marc for staring at her, which causes Kia to yell at her for getting involved with the other team. In the confessional, Cassy feels bad, but then realizes that she did nothing wrong, and believes that Kia will cause the loss of the first challenge and get herself eliminated. Charge It Up (Part Two) Cassy gets mad at Marc at the beginning of the episode for mocking her team but feels bad for doing so. Kia is surprised that Cassy has not tried to hit him yet, and Sareena notices that both of them are in love with one another. Cassy and Kia's apparent feud started to grow as the former questioned the latter about her decision to become team leader. Later, she became concerned about the other team's decision to put Marc in the first round against other physical competitors. She became more concerned after Kia hit him in the face with a ball, causing his eye to swell up. Cassy continued to become distracted by him and resulted in getting hit by Cole in the second round, which annoyed Kia immensely. In the final round, Cassy and Marc were the last two remaining, and Cassy apologetically takes him out of the game, but wishes him luck at elimination with a hug. After the elimination ceremony ended, she sneaks out of the spa hotel to go see Marc, but gets caught by Kia. Cassy passes by Kia, not wanting to have to explain herself, as she and Marc spend some time in the woods. Ultra Violet When the Killer Gophers wake up for breakfast, Ariel and Kia use the time to tease Cassy for supposedly leaving to see Marc the other night, which she denied. Cassy starts to put food into her purse, and makes an excuse that she needs to go to the communal washrooms because she left her sweater in there. Once leaving, Atlas and Zyeb expressed their confusion, considering the fact that Cassy doesn't even wear a sweater. She admits in a confessional that she can't let Kia know what happened, and that she finds Marc really sweet. Cassy meets Marc at his cabin, where she hands him the breakfast she took from the spa hotel. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads back to the spa hotel, where Zyeb puts her on the spot for not coming back with her sweater. At the challenge, Kia pitted Cassy against Marc for tension. Cassy knocked her crush into the water, which causes him to be upset. Marc continues to endlessly cry until the challenge ended, after the Gophers won for their second time in a row. Still feeling concerned about the suffering she put Marc though, Cassy went to check to see if he was still safe. Much to her relief, he was, and she reported back to her team for the good news. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire Cassy and Marc's relationship continue to be strained as the former attempts to apologize to the latter for yesterday's incident. Marc, however, dismisses her apology and scolds her for hitting him. A saddened Cassy is later consoled by Cole, who tells her not to be intimidate by Marc's whiny behavior. Cassy feels better because of this, but Kia interrogates her for interacting with the other team, in front of the other Gophers. Cassy yells back and mentions that all Kia does is push people around, but the rival asks the rest of the team who they appreciate more between the two. This leads to awkward reactions from most of the group. The team disperses on a sour note, but Ariel gives a friendly wave to Cassy before walking away. Cassy's item for the scavenger hunt was a can of soup from Coco's kitchen. In her first attempt to acquire the can, she politely asks the chef if she can borrow one, but he denies, knowing what trick she was up to. Later, as Cole makes his way into the Mess Hall, Cassy uses the opportunity to sneak into the kitchen and take a can. Cole noticed her, but didn't call her out due to their friendship. Cassy helped score a point for their team, which resulted in yet another win for the Killer Gophers. Waterloo In the Spa Hotel, Cassy helps find Ariel's teddy bear after it gets lost and scolds Kia for being rude to her sister. Ariel, however, claims that Kia has always been nice to her. After the challenge is announced, Ariel declares herself to be the team leader for the at, which Cassy remarks to finally having a leader with a heart. However, Kia commands Ariel to get Cassy to hunt down Marc for the challenge. Cassy interjects, so Ariel decides to make Atlas do the work instead. Cassy hides behind a rock with her paintball gun and shoots Vanilla twice. Before Cassy gets hunted down herself, Marc secretly backstabs his team and takes Cole out of the challenge, which both she and Kia take notice to. Cassy asks Marc why he did it, only for Marc to shrug and kiss her. Kia and her alliance take both of them out of the challenge. The Killer Gophers end up winning once again. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Cassy.png Trivia *She has pictures of her cats, Nora and Mocha in her skirt pocket. *Cassy was the first contestant to sit in on an another team's elimination ceremony. Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Killer Gophers Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Host Category:Contestant